The present disclosure generally relates to devices and systems for use within blood vessels, and more particularly to devices and systems for use within blood vessels that deflect and/or trap emboli.
Arterial embolism is a sudden interruption of blood flow to an organ or body part due to an embolus, e.g., debris or a clot. During a medical procedure, thrombi may form and emboli may move, dislodge or break free within arteries. As used herein, the term emboli refers generally to any particles or debris moving within the bloodstream. These emboli are capable of traveling far from their origins, migrating to other sites of the vasculature where they may obstruct the flow of blood. For example, an embolus may travel through the carotid artery and inhibit the flow of blood to the brain, which may result in the death of brain cells, i.e., cause a stroke. Blockage of the carotid arteries is the most common cause of a stroke.